


forget me nots

by vangoghgirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO DONT BE LIKE SAESERE, F/M, NSFW, USE SAFE SEX, these fools, this is just sere & sae's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghgirl/pseuds/vangoghgirl
Summary: He’s sheepish for once… It’s cute. Serena giggles like little bells twinkling, and Saeyoung can’t help but match her smile.





	forget me nots

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil dribble drabble of sere & saeyoung's first time for my izzy

Saeyoung’s room doesn’t have a window, but there are glow in the dark stars on the ceiling that give both of them a tiny gleam. His blanket is wrapped around their waists, and her finger draws little flowers against his chest. One in the morning, yet neither of them could find sleep, even after they’d showed each other their secrets and viewed each other’s hearts.

“I love you.” 

Her lips brush his earlobe as she murmurs this, a hand sliding up the inside of his black shirt. In the dark, she can see, and feel, his silhouette, but not exactly see his expression. It makes her feel a bit more brave, nails digging into his chest and dragging down ever so slightly. His breath hitches in response.

“I love you.” Saeyoung replies. Not, ‘I love you, too’, or I love you, in addition to your love for me. It’s a separate entity entirely. 

Closer… That’s what she wants. Serena’s curls tickle his shoulder and arm as she slides on top of him, a leg sliding in between his. Her head lifts slightly, then she presses a kiss to his lips - then deeper, then deeper. Saeyoung’s hands drift up from their hold on her hips, “S-Serena…” He starts, but is already cut off. They feel around her waist, over her scars without flinching, then up, and his thumbs begin to knead her breasts, his hands curling under her arms and holding her ribs.

“Mmmn…” She coos into his mouth, her nails digging harder into his hips and her thighs squeezing his as she grinds down. Is there a tune in her head that he can’t hear? It doesn’t matter, as one of his hands slide down her body once more, to grip the back of her thighs. She’s so magnetic to him, he can match her unspoken pace. 

“Serena…” He breathes, and this time, gets a response. Her motions pause, her breath heavy and even if he can’t physically see her rosy cheeks, it’s still illuminated in his mind. He sits up, keeping her on his lap, as he peppers a few feathery - soft kisses on her cheek and jaw. “Are you… sure? I don’t have anything, you know I’m not…” He’s sheepish for once… It’s cute. Serena giggles like little bells twinkling, and Saeyoung can’t help but match her smile.

“I don’t mind,” She’s quiet in her response, her fingers cupping his cheek, as if it were porcelain, or the most treasured thing she could ever hold (and that was true). “I want to feel you.” 

Despite her explicit permission, his hands still shake as he pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. His mouth is free to explore her chest -- and so it does, eagerly. Leaving trails of saliva and bite marks across her breasts, her scars becoming bruising, blooming flowers instead of the ugly lines on her milky skin that she had once considered them. Under his mouth, under his golden - syrup gaze… she was almost beautiful.

She pulls his shirt from him as well, then his mouth goes right back to her nipple as she drags her nails down his back, getting a sweet gasp from him. Saeyoung is already slick with sweat; the heat in their room, the nervousness from showing… and giving.... everything to each other combining in perspiration dripping from his skin.

Suddenly his hands clutch her hips once more, tight as he flips them both. Serena’s head hits the pillow and her curls lay across it like a tainted halo.

“It’s… It’s okay if you hurt me a little bit, Saeyoung…” That’s what the books say. That’s what the other girls say. It hurts. His head tilts up slightly, chin resting in the center of her stomach as his fingers toy with the band of her panties. “If you hurt me… I think… It will still feel good.” He pulls her underwear all the way off, but his fingers are still delicate as they rub Serena’s clit; the first time it’s been touched by another person. Serena exhales, and she can’t help but cover her face as he continues to poke and prod, getting to know her body and taking mental notes of when she squeaks against her palms…. And when she takes a sharp inhale.

From this angle, it feels like he can see everything. Serena’s taut, flat stomach, and the cute way her breasts pop out slightly. She gasps when he clenches her thighs and pulls her closer to his mouth, and draws a slight whine from her pretty lips. His name drips from her mouth like honey, and he liquors himself with a different, sickly-sweet substance. He isn’t perfect at it, but Serena can hardly tell with her own lack of knowledge. 

As Saeyoung lifts his head up, Serena sighs, almost disappointed.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I… I need you now, Saeyoung… Don’t leave me, ever.”

“I won’t, I promise.”  
He crawls up her body, leaving kisses all the way up to her lips. Serena wraps her legs around his hips, using her feet to shimmy his boxers down, then he finishes up the job for her.

“Are you sure?” Saeyoung whispers, reaching down to line himself up with her.

“I’m sure.” Serena replies.

It hurts, as she had expected, as she slowly pushes himself into her. Serena grits her teeth, squeezes his hips between her thighs, and he keeps this ever - so slow pace until she pulls him down into another kiss and her hips meet his in an attempt to tell him what she wants.

It’s not lengthy. But in the short time, Serena feels as if she could meld into him, could truly become a part of him. He is hers, and she is his, and it’s the only thing in the entire universe that could ever matter. This house that was his is now her home, these sheets are marked with her. No one else has ever seen the face that she sees when he comes, his eyes squeezed shut and forehead pressing against hers. The groan that escapes his lips, his breath on her cheeks, the feeling of having him all around her, even inside of her… Serena’s in love with all of it. 

It’s not long, yet it feels like ages until he pulls away, and out of her, and it feels as if a puzzle piece is stolen from her. Serena suddenly feels hollow. Swallowing thickly, she begins to sit up, but Saeyoung is already using a spare t-shirt to any excess away. There’s no trace of regret in her mind, and this is a solemn reminder of why. Serena gives him a breathless giggle as he tosses the shirt away and wraps her in the jacket he knows she loves. He’s already put his underwear back on, and helps Serena into hers as well.

Serena brings him in for a kiss, her arms sliding around his neck.

“What if-” Saeyoung starts, and she shakes her head.

“It’s too late to say things like that.” Serena interrupts him. Too late to think about remorse, or what-if’s. “I’m not even thinking about things like that… Just how much I want you, forever and ever.”

Saeyoung sighs, but Serena can feel his cheeks perk up as he gives her a shy grin. “You can have me.”


End file.
